


every five years.

by hyungwonhoeingaround



Category: Giriboy (Musician) RPF, K.Will (Musician) RPF, Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Chae Ryeowon (female! Hyungwon), F/M, Genderbending, Lee Minhye (female! Minhyuk), Yoo Kihee (female! Kihyun), and hyorin and k, k.will, some minorjoohyuk tho, woNHO HAS A NO FILTER MOUTH, yes i mentioned giriboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonhoeingaround/pseuds/hyungwonhoeingaround
Summary: it all started with wonho's big mouth asking ryeowon for a kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually shitty so read at your own risk and i wrote this at four in the morning. bye.

six

dressed in a polka-dot dress with a ribbon on her long, wavy hair, she sat outside on the bench near the playground where all kids, her age, would talk, play football or be in the playground. she glanced at her class teacher, miss hyorin who is smiling like usual while watching all of the kids outside while she, herself isn't even happy to greet the sun outside.

she wanted to sit inside and stay with miss hyorin or mr hyungsoo or even teacher siyoung, the hot-headed art teacher while talking about the lesson that they have taught before or drawing with her favourite crayons, but unfortunately, the two male teachers were running their own errands and miss hyorin had duty outside so she decided to tag along even though she didn't want to. it was clear that she didn't want to disobey her teacher.

"oh, come on ryeowon! come and play with them," said miss hyorin, trying to convince one of her students to open up and interact with other kids. "no, thank you. im fine here sitting with you." the said girl replied, watching the boys in her class play football with other kids in the other classes and as always, shouting, screaming and sweat are always involved in their game of good football.

at that moment, a boy with black hair and a cap who's playing football could be seen glancing at the girl sitting together with the nicest teacher, miss hyolyn. he admired the six-years-old girl who's interested in books and drawing because to him, she was one of the smartest people and the most prettiest person in her class who also has a reputation for arguing with one of the scariest teachers, teacher siyoung just because he wouldn't give her an A even thought she has eighty-seven percent on her test.

and so, he wanted to get her attention just by shouting and sometimes, he doesn't think before he speak. he also regrets that moment.

"hey ryeowon! can i kiss you?!" he yelled, making the said girl turn red. everyone was shocked and some of them started to laugh, thinking it was a prank considering hoseok was the class joker.

ryeowon ended up embarrassed and had to go home earlier than usual due to her puking in the bathroom. 

\------

five years later

\- eleven

ryeowon is still in books and the boy with the cap still likes her.

although they are in different classes, he has to deliver a letter to his neighbour, minhye ( _"hoseok, you're so cute!" she said and chortled at the letter, giving it to her younger brother, changkyun and letting him read it)_ just because he wanted to apologise. the letter is made up of words consisting of how sorry he was and that he was a stupid kid back then. up to now, he's scared of facing her and often runs to class.

it seems that fate has other plans in their hands.

they both knocked on each other, foreheads bumping, books falling and... lips locking.

they both groaned, palming their foreheads.

"hey, im sor-" she glanced up and slapped the boy's face, causing him to be shocked.

"what was that for?"

"you idiot! you stole my first kiss and you're also the kid back then who confessed that he wanted to kiss me." he heard her sniffing and continued, "are you happy, you idiot? thankfully, i forgave you but-"

"aish, you two, why aren't you both in class and why do i hear yelling?" they gazed at the source of the voice and saw that it was the displin teacher yelling at them.

"run," the male whispered,

"what?"

"run with me, let's not get caught."

they both brought their books and stood up before running away, hoping not to get caught by the strict teacher.

in the end, they both ended up in detention.

"i hate you..."

"my name is hoseok,"

"i hate you, hoseok."

\------------

five years later

\- sixteen

 

after they both ended up attending the same middle school, they also ended up in the same high school.

puberty ended up giving them a great job. ryeowon has a slim body who wears glasses and has a few pimples over her face. the problem was that she's well-endowed but that's alright for her while hoseok at the other side developed...well. she is only popular because she was in the student council while hoseok is famous just for having a butt tattoo. 

they also ended up in the same class being seat-mates. although they sit next to each other and don't really have a lot of chances being together, they are still close. 

ryeowon doesn't get how her heart is beating so fast or the fact that she felt butterflies around her stomach whenever hoseok's there and when she explained this to minhye who's now dating her step-brother, jooheon. ( _"it means that you have feelings for him." she replied as she caress her boyfriend's hair.)_ she thought it didn't matter anymore and tries to focus on her studies and getting straight a*s

wonho on the other hand has a crush on someone. she gets jealous whenever hoseok brought up the topic of ryeowon's rival, kihee. just like ryeowon, kihee is also a straight a* student and is quite petite compared to ryeowon's tall figure but unfortunately, she's dating one of the school jocks, son hyunwoo who is hoseok's best friend yet they both know that hoseok likes her and the said boy also knows that they are dating and tries to tell him that they are both dating but it's either that he doesn't really listen or he's just stubborn. 

"hey, wonnie, do you think my hair looks great?" she looked up and stopped reviewing her notes just to see the boy having blonde hair and damn,  it look great on him. 

"y-yes, it does." she said making hoseok chuckle and muttering out a "thanks."

this time, she did something unexpected.

she gazed at the blond boy beside her, cupping his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips.

"you should like me from now on," 

this time, hoseok ended up kissing her back. 

\-----------

five years later. 

-twenty-one 

this time, they both graduated from high school and passed their major exam in their final year with flying colours but now, they are not in the same university. 

ryeowon ended up pursuing journalism as her major in seoul while hoseok took finance in busan 

ryeowon also has kyungmi and minhye as her roommates and sometimes, they can both be exhausting to take care of. ( _"fucking chae ryeowon! lee minhye! fucking clean up this mess!" "bitch, it was yours! you fucking loser!" minhye replied)_

one day, there was a rumor that a new student was transferring to their school and it ended up being true. ryeowon rolled her eyes at the sight of a few girls gossiping over the new student.

ryeowon also ended up meeting him. 

they both bumped into each other, her falling on top of him and kissing his lips. she pulled away and saw that it was the boy who she knew from the past fifteen years. it all started with confessing that he wants to kiss her. she didn't know how much it would affect her til today. she ended up pecking his lips repeatedly. 

"ryeowon-"

"shut up, can i be your girlfriend?"

"i would like that,"

they both ended up kissing again. 


End file.
